


Your Hand In Mine

by allnura



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Aprizona, Confessions, F/F, Happy Ending, Kepzona - Freeform, Love Confessions, bisexual!april kepner, past!amezona, past!calzona, past!carizona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: Arizona confessses her love to April, and gets a response she wasn’t expecting.





	Your Hand In Mine

Arizona prided herself in being a confident person; She was self assured and blunt, and would always speak her mind. She was confident about everything: her looks, her work, her magic in bed. But this? This, she was not confident about. This, she was oh-so nervous over. The sweaty, clammy palms nervous, where you pace and you feel like you can’t breathe. That kind of nervous.

Because this wasn’t something she did very often. Arizona never had ‘school girl crushes’. She was all about being straight-up, simply telling the person that she fancied them, and enjoying a wild night in bed. With Callie, she was blunt. With Amelia, she was blunt. With Carina, she was blunt.

But this crush was different. This crush was someone who went through hell and back. This crush was someone who could very well reject her over her religious choices. This crush was her best friend. This crush was on April Kepner.

“Arizona? Are you ready to go?” April’s face suddenly appeared before Arizona’s, and she took a step back, shocked. April quickly reached her hand out so Arizona wouldn’t fall over. 

“S-sorry!” Arizona mumbled, steadying her self. “I was just...Deep in thought.”

“About?” April questioned curiously.

“Uh...” Arizona froze, panic setting in. 

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.” April assured, giving her a wide smile.

Arizona just about melted on the spot. April was so, so beautiful. She got lost in her eyes constantly.

“So? You ready to go? We have to be there by seven and Owen would kill us if we were a minute late.” April said, interrupting Arizona’s thoughts once more. She turned to leave, but Arizona, without thinking, reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Wait.” She whispered, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Okay...?” April seemed nervous now, as if Arizona was going to tell her some bad news. In a way, she was right.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Arizona shakily said. April furrowed her eyebrow, concern washing over her face.

“Are you okay? Please don’t tell me you’re dying. Are you dying? Am I dying?” April rambled out nervously.

Arizona chuckled at this, before shaking her head.

“No, neither of us are dying. But...you should probably sit down for this.” They took seats opposite of each other on empty patient beds. 

“I love you.” Arizona blurted out after they’d gotten comfortable. 

April gave her a confused look. “I...love you too?” 

“No, you don’t get in. I love you. I’m in love with you.” Arizona’s voice was barely above a whisper, but from the look on April’s face, she definitely heard her.

“Oh.” Was all she managed to say in response.

A few moments passed in silence, and Arizona’s anxiety clawed at her. Her head was swimming with the different ways that April might reject her. What if she didn’t want to be friends anymore after this? Oh , god. She should have kept her trap shut.

“Arizona, I-“ April started, before Arizona interrupted her by hastily standing up. She couldn’t bear to hear her say she didn’t feel the same.

“It’s okay! I understand. I just thought it would be best if I was honest with you, and it’s perfectly understandable that you don’t feel the same. I hope we can still be frien-“ Arizona rambled on, before being cut off by a pair of cherry tasting lips pressed against hers. Arizona’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, complete and utter shock coursing through her veins. April Kepner was kissing her. April, her colleague. April, her best friend. April, someone who’s been seemingly straight up until now.

April pulled away, a small smile on her face. Arizona was genuinely dumbfounded, and couldn’t put together a sentence if she tried.

“Didn’t I ever tell you that I’m bi?” April grinned from ear to ear, her tone light and joking.

“I- No? What? Since when? Who?” Arizona sputtered out, her mind still in a shell-shocked state of awe.

“Junior year of high school. Saw Jessica St. Clair in her underwear in the gym locker room - Never looked at her as just a friend afterwords.” April left out a light laugh.

“So...? What does that mean?” Arizona replied bluntly, pushing the nervousness she was feeling down to the dark pits of her stomach.

“It means,” April took a step closer. “That I am willing to try this. To try us.” 

Arizona blinked. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? She almost pinched herself, when April’s hand grabbed hers.

“C’mon. We can talk about this later. But now, we have to go to the fundraiser, okay? We can’t leave everyone waiting.” She said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Arizona simply nodded, still at a loss for words, and let April drag her away. The feeling of April’s hand in hers was certainly something she could get used to.


End file.
